


【鸣卡】颜射

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 31





	【鸣卡】颜射

总会有那么一些人，满脸人畜无害的模样用充满期待亮晶晶的眼睛看着你，央求你答应他那些无礼的要求，奈何你还就他妈的吃这一套！

对，卡卡西有着无比惨痛的亲身经历。

“呐，老师，舒服吗？”

鸣人站在那里这么说着，扶着挺立的分身用前端顶着男人戴着面罩的脸，布料摩擦间，分身又硬了几分。

卡卡西跪坐在地板上，皱眉下意识地侧过脸想要躲闪，没想到接着就被对方掐住了下巴。

“不准躲，你明明答应我了的。”

鸣人眯起了眼睛，有血色的查克拉闪烁其间。

卡卡西垂目，心知逃不过于是只能无奈地放弃了抵抗。鸣人满意的弯起了嘴角，扶着分身用前端摩擦着面罩的边缘，然后一点一点地往下拉，顶着卡卡西的白皙的脸。

发烫坚挺的前端时轻时重地摩擦着微凉皮肤，滑过脸颊、下巴，拨弄着唇瓣，然后在喉结附近打转。像是野兽标记领地和所有物般，前端分泌出来的液体在脸上黏黏糊糊地滑了一路。

近乎侮辱性的举动让卡卡西不由得加重了呼吸，口鼻间满是鸣人的味道。他不由得握住了鸣人捏着他下巴的手腕，忍不住仰头看向后者，眼中是隐忍的情欲。

俯视着男人难得的雌伏姿态，难以言喻的满足感和占有欲充斥着整个大脑，心中有一抹想要将这人粗暴蹂躏的冲动，于是目光暗了又暗。鸣人扶着分身再次绕到了卡卡西的嘴边，低哑了声音，“嘴张开。”

卡卡西犹豫了一下，到底是缓缓张开了嘴。鸣人迫不及待地把分身塞了进去，差点顶到对方的喉咙。

“用舌头舔前面。”

“对，就是那里。”

鸣人的尺寸很大，他很勉强才能含住一半，唾液混合着分身分泌出来的液体溢出口腔，顺着嘴角划落，滴在了地板上。鸣人加重了呼吸，一边摸着卡卡西的脸，一边把拇指也挤进了他的嘴里，刮弄着柔软的口腔壁。后者忍不住皱眉，本就含不住的口水溢得更加厉害。

“咽下去。”

鸣人这么说着，掐着卡卡西的下颚，逼他抬起头来。男人没办法，只能尽力吞咽。

温柔的摸着对方的头发，下半身的动作却毫无温柔可言，在男人嘴里进进出出，频率越来越快。卡卡西扶着鸣人的胳膊，只能尽量收起牙齿张大嘴，缓冲着对方的进出。

一时间，满室的喘息声和口水吞咽的声音。

就在卡卡西觉得自己的下颌已经快要失去知觉的时候，鸣人把胀大了几分的分身拔了出来，射在了对方的脸上。后者还没反应过来，只顾得闭上眼睛。粘稠的精液射在脸上，有些腥。

卡卡西只能睁开一只眼睛，咽下嘴里的口水，心想终于完事儿了，抬起手想要抹掉脸上的白浊。没想到鸣人却拉住了他的手，刚射过的分身竟然又硬了起来，就着精液在卡卡西的脸上涂抹，一点一点地抹匀。

呼吸间全是精液的味道，卡卡西燥红了脸，发硬的下身裹在裤子里绷得难受。

“老师也硬了，对不对？”鸣人舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，抬起脚不轻不重地踩着对方明显起了反应的分身，脚掌隔着裤子在分身上碾转。卡卡西不禁咬牙皱眉，只觉得下身又硬了几分。

鸣人弯起了嘴角，眼里却毫无笑意，像条吃人不吐骨头的狼。

“好棒……”

“卡卡西老师好棒……”

“里面好紧，也好热……”

鸣人粗暴的挺身，深进浅出，眼中迷离一片，赫然已经失去了理智。卡卡西趴在床上无力地被对方的动作带的前后摆动腰肢，揪着床单已经说不出话来，一张嘴就是支离破碎的呻吟和喘息。对方露骨的赞美，更是让他口干舌燥。

也不知道折腾了多久，鸣人进出的速度又加快了几分，咬牙闷哼了一声，直接射在了里面。卡卡西喘着气瘫软在汗湿一片的床单上，顾不得身体里面的液体，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

然而刚从体内拔出去疲软的分身，紧接着又坚挺地插了进来。

“等、等等？！”卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，“鸣人！我……啊…嗯……啊我……”

“不、不……不是…啊！……不是才射过吗……啊嗯……”

鸣人没有说话，只是暗沉了目光，拉回急于逃走的卡卡西，掐住对方紧致的腰身，将他固定在自己身下，下半身速度不减地抽插。

“你冷静……冷静一点……”

“鸣……鸣人！……啊……嗯啊…………”

卡卡西几乎要说不出话来，尽力唤回对方的理智，然而这种类似于求饶的姿态只能起到反效果。

就这样毫无节制的，毫无间隙的，换了数个体位，保留了最原始的性交动作，一直折腾到了天边泛出鱼肚白。

到最后，卡卡西已经发不出任何声音，只剩下喘息。他精疲力竭到连一根手指头都动不了，任由那个不知疲倦的男人摆弄身体。分身什么都射不出来了，只是不断的被顶到前列腺，然后就在这样的情况下空射了一次又一次。

全身干渴的痛，像是有火在燎。大脑迟钝了几个层次，腰部以下几乎失去了知觉，被不断进出的部位都快麻了。

“你是想把我弄死在床上吗，鸣人……”

卡卡西像条无骨的蛇一般软在床上，嘶哑了声音。

最后一次精液射进了体内，在鸣人拔出来的时候，白色的液体顺着使用过度、一时无法闭合的红肿穴口流了出来，沿着大腿滑落在饱受摧残的床单上。

鸣人吻了吻卡卡西的眼睛，温柔的声音和昨夜的禽兽判若两人，

“我怎么可能舍得呢，老师。”

卡卡西闭上了眼睛。

啊，被骗得够惨。

后记：

那个在火影实习期苦苦挣扎了两年的候补人，为了一沓外交文件死命奋斗了两星期，依然没有奋斗出来。再一次拿起文件夹的侧边敲醒趴在桌子上睡到流口水的黄毛，卡卡西无奈地叹了口气。

“我说你啊，能不能再加把劲……”

他这么说着的时候，对方揉着脑袋睡眼惺忪地嘟囔道：“已经很努力了得吧呦……”

“那就再努力一点。”卡卡西站在旁边翻了翻桌上差点沾到口水的文件，“看起来差不多有一半进度了，完成后再仔细审阅一下细节，注意是否有文字上的漏洞。”

鸣人眼巴巴地看着男人检查自己的工作，一副忠犬模样，“要是我完成的毫无差错，老师能不能答应我一件事情？”

“你在替我工作吗……”卡卡西扶了扶额头，“我还得像忍者学校的老师那样给你完成作业的奖励吗？”

“不要这样说嘛，这样可以提高我的工作积极性啊！”鸣人拿脸蹭着卡卡西的胳膊，“呐呐呐，老师……”

“我真是……”卡卡西再次扶额，算是同意了，心里想着自己是不是太宠这小子了。

然后第二天，鸣人自信满满地抱着那沓之前明明肝了两个星期都只勉勉强强完成一半的外交文件，重重的放在了卡卡西的面前，在不大不小的火影办公室里发出一声沉闷的响声。

卡卡西花了半个小时审查过后，不可置信地抬头看向面前的青年，“脑子终于开窍了？”

“是啊，因为有了动力了嘛。”

鸣人笑得灿烂，卡卡西却顿感不妙，一阵头皮发麻，犹豫道：“你…你想我答应你什么？”

“颜射。”

很好，很干脆的回答，脸不红心不跳，声不颤音不抖，铿锵有力咬字清晰，毫无屋内还有暗部隐身的自觉，一点儿都不避讳。

嗯，卡卡西不禁闭上了眼睛，太阳穴直突突的疼。


End file.
